wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Cults and Groups
This page has explanations of the individual cults and groups present in the world of War Torn. The Serpent Cult : Worshippers of Snake. Masters of self gratification. The members of the Serpent Cult care not at all for the fate of the world and those who live on it, as long as they can enjoy their endless cycle of feasting, murder and fornication. They control hundreds of villages from which demand a monthly tribute of food and slaves. Their head quarters is a massive temple which stretches into the sky. At its pinnacle sits the jade throne of Snake, who surrounds himself with the corpses of beautiful slaves. The Snake Cult hates the Rat Cult and seeks to destroy them. They are allied with the Cult of The Great Unmaking. They believe that the Great Prophecy is a trick from the City of Gods. The Rat Cult : Worshippers of Rat. There are no temples to Rat, although he has many followers. They do not preach, although their faith is deep. The members of the Rat Cult worship in secret and always live simple lives. They believe that the mankind has grown too hedonistic and that this is the source of their suffering. They seek to bring an end to this suffering. Sometimes they do this by fixing the symptoms, the individual pains and sufferings. Other times they try to stop the problem at its source, by killing communities they feel have grown too prosperous. The Wretched support their methods and are their greatest allies. They do what ever they can to fight the Serpent Cult and have appeared to be indifferent towards the Great Prophecy. The Cult of the Great Unmaking : This cult was formed by one of two brothers who learned the secret behind why the world is dying while studying together at the Arcanum. This cult believes that the world is doomed invariably and thus seek to quicken its demise. To these ends they consume more and more mana so that all things will die and there will be no more suffering. However, they usually try to achieve this goal by alienating individual human suffering. The gluttony of the Serpent Cult helps these ends and thus they are allies. They see the Wretched as torturers, keeping the world alive through pain and suffering. They seek to ensure that the Great Prophecy does not come to pass so as to spare the world the agony of another great war. The Wretched : The Wretched are not so much a cult as a brotherhood. They were formed by the brother of the man who formed the Cult of the Great Unmaking. They understand why the world is dying and, unlike the Arcanum, intend to stop it. The Wretched (correctly) believe that the world will only be safe once the Gods and Magical Creatures are slain and mankind no longer uses magic. They believe that only their brotherhood is responsible enough to resist the urge to use mana to make their lives easier. Thus they walk though the world spreading disease and malady in order to kill Magical Creatures, Gods and humans alike who are not in their brotherhood so the worls's mana will be able to recover. The Great Prophecy has only strengthened their determination to destroy all others so that they can grow to a point where they can fight the Gods themselves. The Fire Cult : Worshippers of the fire god whose name is secret and, as the legends say, if chanted thrice will set the world aflame. It is said that their god was the first being to know the Great Prophecy and so, left the City of the Gods to destroy mankind. Many of his followers are desperate and depraved; anarchists and nihilists who care for nothing save the joy of mindless destruction. Others seek the god's power to use it for their own ends. The Order of Dawn : Worshipers of the one "true" God. They seek to destroy all semblance of other religions. Their Crusaders travel from town to town spreading their faith. Any town which refuses their beliefs or they believe is tainted by another faith is burnt to the ground, every human inside slaughtered so that they will be purified and accepted into their God's good grace. Townspeople from villages who willingly convert are sent to the fertile land on which the old town once stood where they may build a new village which does not offend their God. They are convinced that the Great Prophecy speaks of their war against all other faiths. : Well, boy, I say, I say, you gotta defeat the Covenant. Lazrcat0 21:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The Arcanum : While they do not consider themselves a religion at all, this is the last magical university. The Arcanum is a sanctuary for scholars and intellectuals. Any who show up at their door step will be given a series of difficult tests. Those who pass are tutored until they can become scholars themselves. The rest are banished into the Outlands. The scholars of the Arcanum are always searching for the meaning of life, the universe and everything. However, most of their studies focus on mana. They understand that the world is dying and why. However, they never act on any of their knowledge, nor do they spread it outside of the Arcanum itself. Category:Lore